themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Davis County Blues
Jeff Davis County Blues is the 10th song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics After three nights in jail, I head north from Toyahvale Switch to 285 in Pecos, head up to Red Bluff My walk's real steady and my eyes are real cold But I feel like I'm all of sixteen years old Lost in the Travelodge, with the television on with the sound down I don't feel so tough Old issues of Sunset magazine to read Sleep for twelve hours, and dream about home I have no place to go, so I drive up to New Mexico Fix my eyes in the rearview when I cross the state line And I panic, I guess. and although it's quite late I take the first exit to 128 I am coming back to Midland, I hope you won't mind Polaroids of the two of us scattered on the passenger's seat I drive slowly And evenly And I dream about home Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...this is one of my top 10 favorite songs that I've written...and it was written in Ames!" -- Mountain Goats Forums * "It's a song you may find yourself singing if all hope is gone. And you're like, 'Oh, man, this sucks that all hope is gone. I liked it better when there was hope. Guess it's too late to really be worrying about that now, though, and that's what the whole meaning of the word gone is, isn't it.' And maybe you look it up in a dictionary, but there's just a picture of your motel under that. And you think, 'That's really fucked up.' It's like a movie, and you start looking around for cameras — there's no cameras." — 2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song * A Google Map made by Zachary Eldredge approximates the route described in the song. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-08-21 - Easy Street Records - Queen Anne - Seattle, WA *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center- York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-11 - WXPN Session - World Cafe - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song * 2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs Category:Video